


Everyone Gets At Least One Visitor

by Riptor25



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crimson Days (Destiny), Fluff, In-universe shipping, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riptor25/pseuds/Riptor25
Summary: A collection of shorts where Eva Levante visits some less-than-social Guardians to remind them that they are loved during Shaxx's Crimson Days. The first three chapters were ones I had originally thought up, but if there's a character you think could use some attention from Eva, let me know!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Crimson Days Tour: Luna

Eva Levante began her day by packing some essentials into an old wicker basket she had managed to keep with her for all these years. She threw on a worn pink shawl to cover the faded green dress with gold stitching. It was her favorite outfit; both had been gifts from her late husband. She sighed, letting her mind's eye look over her smiling family before she made for the landing pads. Today may not be the beginning of the Festival of the Lost, but holidays were her time to spread cheer, and she hoped that would be today's mission. Because today wasn't just any holiday. Today was the start of Crimson Days.

Shaxx liked to take the helm of Crimson Days, but Eva knew there were some throughout the system who didn't get to participate in the same capacity as others; ones who didn't visit the Tower often, whether because of work or more personal reasons. That was why she traveled during the Crimson Days. She liked to change up who she visited each year, wanting everyone to get a chance at a personal closeness during such a special time. Last year she had made sure to check in on Shiro-4 and Lord Saladin Forge, who were still camped out on Felwinter Peak, and made time for Zavala, who while at the Tower, wasn't always one to participate in Shaxx's version of the holiday. This year, though, was special. Eva had high hopes for her travels, and smiled to herself as she boarded one of the Vanguard transports and settled down for the flight to her first destination; the moon.

The pilot, a female Awoken Guardian doing some volunteer work, flashed a concerned look at Eva when she boarded the flight to Luna.

"Ms. Levante...the moon is a hotzone right now. It's dangerous!"

Eva smiled warmly at the guardian, patting her on the shoulder, "Don't worry about me. I don't plan to go anywhere too dangerous. And please, dear, call me Eva." Her hand slid from the Guardian's shoulder to riffle around in a pocket, finding a candy heart to give to the kind Awoken.

The surprise and warmth that she expressed as she took the piece of candy was all Eva needed to convince her. "Thank you for volunteering to fly today. I do like visiting those who cannot participate in the holidays like this."

The pilot, still smiling warmly, nodded, and began her pre-flight warmup before lifting off, taking Eva to the lunar dropzone. Eva slept most of the way, dreaming of her lost family and their beautiful faces smiling at her, until she was gently awakened by the pilot who had gotten up to rouse her with a quiet "Ms. Lev--Eva? We're here." 

"Thank you, Guardian. Have a wonderful Crimson Days." Eva said with a smile as she grabbed her rucksack and exited the shuttle. 

The atmosphere on the moon tasted chalky, and made Eva think back to the deserts of Earth and how they felt hot, dry and sandy as opposed to the moon's cold, dusty feel. Her booted feet left deep imprints in the moonsoil as she walked slowly from the base camp to Archer's Line. There were few Guardians here today, and seemingly because of that, Fallen and Vex activity in the area was almost non-existent. For that, Eva was glad. Looking up at the vast cargo accelerator that stretched the length of this locale, she tried to stow her fears and focus on the task at hand. Having lived some time outside of the Last City's protective walls, she had an innate ability to stealthily traverse these kinds of places, and worked her way up onto a dune to take stock of the area. She silently thanked the Traveler for the luck of how quiet things were today, and began scouring the area for whom she had come to visit.

Rounding a large rock near one of the many pillars holding up the Archer's Line, she saw him, and breathed a sigh of relief. Resting in a crater, a small wisp of Taken energy sat hovering in place. Eva had found him. Hefting her wicker basket, she started forward.

"Hello Toland." She said with a smile, a bit unsure if he was facing her or turned away. It didn't matter. He knew she was there, she thought.

"Greetings." Toland's incorporeal voice said, and the fist-sized Taken blight dipped slightly in what Eva took to be a very polite bow, to which she responded with a short curtsie. "It is not wise for lambs to stray into the dens of lions." He chided. "Why do you travel so far into danger, little lamb?"

Eva smiled warmly, "To visit you, of course. I've been wanting to drop in during Crimson Days for quite some time now, but only Guardians were allowed to visit the Dreadnaught. Now that you've moved closer to home, I thought it was the perfect time for a visit."

Toland's echoing voice was quiet for a long moment, "It has been many lifetimes since I called the last bastion of the Light 'home'. Truth be told, I have transcended the realms of calling anywhere on the material plane 'home'."

"You're still a Guardian, why shouldn't it be your home?"

There was another pause, and Eva wasn't sure if Toland was pondering what she had said, or had simply slipped into an awkward silence. Either way, she was sure he appreciated the company. After some time spent quietly sitting together, Eva rummaged in her satchel and produced a small box of candies and placed them on the cold, white dust in the crater they shared, "These are for you. Happy Crimson Days, Toland."

His puzzled tone betrayed his utter bewilderment at the gift, "My form no longer requires sustenance. I am beyond such limitations of physicality."

"I did my research," Eva said with a knowing smile, "Not only that you used to be fond of Gummy Swords, but also how to tailor them to your current form."

Toland's paracausal form swam closer to inspect the box. "They are steeped with Taken energy." he said at last, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yes. Ascendant Gummy Swords. A little trick I learned from the late Cayde-6." Eva got up, and brushed some of the dust off of her dress, "Thank you for spending this time with me. I hope today was a bit special for you. It was for me."

Toland was quiet as she crested the crater's edge, his consciousness focused on the gift. "Perhaps you could see Eris later." Eva called over her shoulder, drawing Toland's attention once more. "I'm sure she would appreciate a visit from an old friend."

Again Toland was quiet, contemplative. "Perhaps. Perhaps I shall." He answered to no one in particular.


	2. Crimson Days Tour: Io

Eva Levante quietly boarded the shuttle, having spent quite some time simply sitting in silence with the spectral form of Toland the Shattered. The lunar landscape was all long shadows as Earth began to pass between it and the Sun, and with one last look through the viewport, she was off to her next destination.

She slept most of the way there, sleeping through a normal Earth night before arriving at Io; the first celestial body in the system touched by the Traveler. Again, her loved ones greeted her in sleep, and gave her renewed vigor for her quest. The pilot was much less worried for her here, mostly because Eva had assured her that the dropzone would be her only stop while on the Galilean moon. She knew Asher Mir rarely left his roost in the vast boneyards of Io's Rupture dropzone.

She had her gift of radiolarian pudding ready in her hands as she stepped off of the jumpship, and as she rounded a collection of large bones embedded in the rocky landscape amongst tufts of tall grass, she could already hear the annoyed high-pitched voice of Asher Mir. Eva walked up to the elderly Awoken man just as he was sending away two Guardians, grumbling about how they were pestering him over "quantum trivialities". His expression of displeasure didn't change as he saw her approach, though his gaze never left his datapad.

"Yes? What do you want? I haven't much time to waste on pleasantries so please cut to the chase."

Eva, ever the patient type, started in with her customary smile, "Asher, I've simply come to help you enjoy the holiday. You didn't forget what this week is, did you?"

The question seemed to pull more of the scientist's attention her way, and he finally looked up at her, "What? Holidays? Bah, humbug. There is research to be done, vengeance to exact!"

Eva walked closer, feeling pity for the man. Asher's periwinkle skin blended well with the silver and deep blues of his robes, hinting at someone who was once as fastidious as he was brilliant. However, the jarring shift in visuals came when his right arm was visible. Everything up to the elbow had been transformed into Vex tech the last time Eva had seen the man. Now it had crept up all the way to his shoulder. Asher kept it open and fully visible, stubbornly cataloging it's progression, and defiantly shooing away any Guardians who awkwardly stared at the appendage. Above all, however, he looked tired.

"Don't you think it would be nice to at least sit and have a relaxing lunch break? You've been working too hard. Come, sit with a lonely old woman."

Asher looked over to a small kettle and empty camping kit he had nearby, "I will scrounge what I need from the local flora and fauna. I do not need your charity."

His stomach growled just as he finished his refusal, and he eyed it with a look of betrayal before glaring at Eva, daring her to mention it.

Eva Levante simply sat on the nearest flat rock, and set the bowl down beside her, "But what am I to do with all of this radiolarian pudding?" She asked innocently, gesturing to the bowl, forcing a sad frown to help hide the smile in her eyes.

Asher's Vex hand twitched at hearing the bowl's contents and Eva knew she had him. Asher Mir liked to bluster and bury any apparent weaknesses behind a veneer of condescension, but it was common knowledge in the Tower that he had a soft spot for pudding; radiolarian being his favorite. Eva wasn't above dirty tricks to spread cheer; hence the pudding.

"Alright." Asher said with a huff, "but do not consider for one nanosecond that I am participating in this ridiculous holiday for any other reason than your confectionery bribe!"

He placed his datapad down, balancing it on a waist-high bone jutting out from the ground before shuffling over and plopping himself down next to Eva on the rock, a mixture of defiance and hunger on his face.

Eva took out a pair of collapsible bowls and handed one to him along with a spoon. After dishing out small portions of pudding from the larger bowl between them, the two ate in silence, enjoying the mellow pudding mixed with hints of electric flavoring.

It was a long but amicable silence in which both of them ate and listened to the distant sounds of Guardians flitting about. After both of their bowls were empty, Eva got up to leave, feeling as if she was already pushing her luck with Asher, and not wanting to sour him on what had been a pleasant--if quiet--lunch.

Asher surprised her by placing a hand on her forearm. The cold living metal of his Vex hand was surprisingly gentle. "Perhaps...one more bowl of the pudding. I am shocked at my own admission but this is quite enjoyable, Eva Levante."

Eva wanted to laugh out of happiness, but kept it in check, not wanting to ruin what was turning into a wonderful opportunity. Gingerly, she sat back down, and began ladling more pudding for each of them.

"You know," Asher mused after several spoonfuls of his bowl of radiolarian pudding, "I was never close enough with anyone to celebrate the Crimson Days. Especially after..." He drifted back into silence, shrugging his transformed Vex arm to finish his sentence. 

Eva felt for him. She knew of the pain of loss, but also how others around acted afterwards. "I know how you feel." She said gently, placing an arm on the lifeless appendage.

Asher looked at her incredulously, "You know what it feels like to have your very atoms stripped away and reassembled into trans-temporal machinery?"

"No, Asher dear, but I do know the pain of loss. When I lost my family, I felt closed off from everyone and so very alone." She looked wistfully at the last bit of the pudding and sighed, her eyes feeling watery as warm memories flowed over her; of family, and of those who helped mend the wounds. She looked back to Asher who was suddenly paying rapt attention to her. "My loss felt like I had been robbed of a part of me. And I grieved. But, through the holidays we celebrate, I saw that Guardians and people of the city could join together as family, and that made the pain hurt a little less. I was invited to join in the Festival of the Lost by those who wanted to honor my love for my family. Being reminded of them hurt, but being surrounded by others who remembered their own losses was important to me."

Asher considered her words for a long time as Eva took her hand off of his shoulder to fish out a handkerchief from her pocket. As she dabbed at her eyes he finally spoke, "There is still one thing I do not understand, Eva Levante."

"And what is that?" She asked.

"If you understand my loss and the pain conjoined to it, why did you visit me during Crimson Days and not during the Festival of the Lost?"

She laughed despite herself, and was happy to see her good humor was infectious enough to split the gaunt Awoken's face into a grin as well, "I chose Crimson Days because you need to know that there are people who do not only think of you when remembering the lost. You are more than your lost arm Asher. You are someone whom others value as a scholar and as a good friend."

He nodded approvingly, "Your words ring true. Perhaps it is time I thought of myself not as Asher, the Guardian who is slowly being converted into a Vex abomination, and begin to think of myself as Asher, the Guardian who lives on despite the best efforts of the Vex."

Eva positively beamed at him, so filled with reassurance that Asher had needed this more than he would ever admit. However, she still had another stop to make, and knew her visit had come to an end. She left the last of the radiolarian pudding with Asher, assuring him that he could find a way to return the bowls to her another time. Eva bid him farewell as he began to mutter about convincing Ikora to "carry" him through some Crimson Doubles matches in the Crucible, and began her preparations for the final stop on this year's journey.


	3. Crimson Days Tour: Tangled Shore

Eva rummaged around in her robes as she sat in the passenger seat of the transport, searching for a somewhat crumpled piece of paper in one of her many pockets. Finally feeling it's worn edges in her grasp, she pulled out the letter to re-read it. The words were an incoherent scrawl at best, and at worst could rival any encrypted engram. But she took that as expected; Eliksni hands were unaccustomed to the intricacies of human script. She smoothed out the letter and began to read,

_Ms. Levante, I received your message regarding passage through my territory. I wish all humans were as respectful of others' property as you. I am also much obliged for your gift of delicacies. Petra Venj assures me it is a symbol of kinship or peace among your people and not a bribe, but I'd accept it either way. You will have your passage through the Tangled Shore, and I will provide protection so that you can travel uninterrupted._

_Regards,  
Spider_

Eva carefully folded it back up and placed it in her pocket again. She would have to try visiting the Spider someday. He was something of a ruffian and brute, but she could see the twinkles of a diamond in the rough. All he would need is a gentle guiding hand. But he wasn't who she was here for today. It was the last day of the Crimson Days celebration week, and Eva had saved the most difficult visit for last, because it was also the most important.

The strange pair of Eliksni guards that met her in the small grouping of buildings that made up "Thieves Landing" were quiet outside of a few chattering words between them. Eva bristled at seeing them with their claw blades in one set of hands, and humming energy pikes held at the ready. It reminded her of the fearful days before she had made the trek to the last safe city; back when the threat of roving Fallen bands was a constant fear.

Taking a deep sigh, she steeled herself and pulled out some bits of ethercane from her pockets. Both Fallen tensed as her hands disappeared within her robes, but when she offered the candies to them, each relaxed and hesitantly plucked the ethercane from her open palm. The moment of physical contact between soft human and spined Eliksni hands felt almost surreal to Eva, but she was relieved and more than a little pleased at what she assumed was a trill of Eliskni joy as the guards nibbled at the candy.

Together they traveled at a somewhat leisurely pace, down a winding path cut into the rock of the large asteroid that made up the bulk of the Shore, silently padding along as the two Fallen watched for any roving Cabal patrols or undead Scorn. Finally, they rounded a bend and came to an unassuming trash heap. Scrap metal and bits of cobbled together machinery lay strewn around a long-since-abandoned shipping container. A little further off smoldered the remains of a campfire. One of the Fallen gestured to it and chattered something unintelligible, but Eva understood well enough. She nodded her thanks to the two, and they fell back, apparently not wanting anything to do with that rusted container's occupant.

As she neared the crate, Eva could hear voices echoing from inside. She wasn't one to eavesdrop, but couldn't help overhearing the voices as they spoke.

"It is dying." A low, glum voice said, and Eva instantly knew it was the voice of Uldren Sov; the Guardian she had come to see today.

"Maybe it just needs some more sun. Let's take it outside again and see if that will help." A tinny voice reassured. Eva recognized it as the voice of a ghost, and knew from her research of the reborn Awoken Prince that it must be the ghost that had resurrected him; a somewhat quirky little light named Pulled Pork.

She knew this may be her most difficult work yet, and tried to not let the anticipation work at her nerves. Softly, but just loud enough to be heard, Eva knocked on the door of the shipping container, causing the rusted hinges to creak a bit. The occupants got quiet suddenly, and Eva quickly cleared her throat to help announce her presence, "Hello? Guardian are you in there? I thought I had heard voices."

A moment of silence, then a quiet voice, "Go away."

Eva had figured it would start like this. The Guardian who was once Uldren was like a wounded animal, and needed coaxing for her to gain some trust with him. This was his home, and she should respect his boundaries. "I just wish to talk."

The door creaked open just a crack, enough for the single glowing eye of a ghost to peek through. "Please excuse my Guardian, most others who see him are...less than pleasant."

Eva felt her heart break for him. Uldren Sov had once been the prince of the Reef, but had been deceived and driven partially mad by a sinister evil. He had killed Cayde-6, the Hunter Vanguard, and had earned the fatal retribution that had ended his life. However, this Guardian was a new person reborn from Uldren, having no memory of his past. Eva could see him as a wholly new person, but many other Guardians could not. They looked into his saffron eyes and only saw Cayde's killer. 

"I brought some food, if you're hungry." She called past the Ghost, pulling away the cloth that covered her wicker basket to reveal a homemade blackberry pie. The ghost seemed to brighten, and swung around to speak to Uldren.

"She does have food. A pie! It's been a little while since you ate, wouldn't that be nice?”

Some shuffling from inside was followed by the rusted door opening, revealing a haggard looking Uldren, dressed in a simple dark Hunter's flexible vest and bodysuit, with a white sheet cinched around his neck and hanging lopsided over one shoulder. Eva noticed he took great care not to let the white fabric brush against the rusted shipping container. A disheveled hand cannon was strapped to his hip.

Without meeting her gaze, Uldren stood aside to let her in. There was the soft glow of a lantern on the floor in the middle of the room, with two overturned buckets for seats around it. At the far end was a bedroll. Pulled Pork hovered by one of the buckets, "Here, you can have my seat." Before flitting over to rest by Uldren's shoulder as he sat opposite her. 

Eva looked around the container--Uldren's home--and took stock. The oil drum that served as his table was salvaged much like the rest of the room, and was wedged between a pile of extra blankets and what looked like a disassembled Fallen Shank drone. She gently placed the pie on the makeshift table, but paused as she did. On the table was a small pot with Etheric Spiral growing in it; a strange orange plant native to the Reef with leaves that spiraled around its stalk. This one, however, had seen better days. The normally bright tangerine leaves were a more dingy rust color, and beginning to curl at the edges.

Pulled Pork followed her gaze to the wilting plant, "Uldren has been trying his hand at plant keeping." It said, floating over to regard the unfortunate specimen. "It was my suggestion. I thought it might give us something to look after."

"It is dying..." Uldren all but whispered behind them, causing Eva and Pulled Pork to turn and regard him. The sullen Guardian was looking intently at the Etheric Spiral, his face etched with solemnity.

"We've given it a steady flow of ether and the anaerobic fungus it needs to grow. I just don't know what we're missing." Pulled Pork filled in, giving the plant a quick scan.

Eva knew about plants. She had kept a small garden with her family back before they had been raided by the Fallen. She had used what knowledge she had to help keep festivals at the Tower lavished with blooming plants of every variety. It was the one hobby she had been able to keep up that gave her a sense of accomplishment and purpose outside of planning the various holidays in the Last City. Gardening was very dear to her, and now she hoped that it could be the catalyst for helping Uldren to open up to her. 

"Let me have a look," she said, scooting closer to examine the Etheric Spiral. Unearthly plants weren't her specialty, but her love of gardening had led her to research flora of the solar system, and she now was glad for the time well spent. "Etheric Spiral grows best in twilight, dear." She turned to face Uldren who looked between her and his plant like a concerned parent with a sick child. 

"Then you think it's been in the shade too much?” Pulled Pork asked, it's tinny voice letting a little hope creep in.

Eva nodded, "I think we can give it a little pick-me-up to help it along. May I see your hand, Guardian?”

Uldren looked at her, his glowing eyes wary again, but then he relented, and cautiously offered his hand to her. Gently, Eva took it and held it palm-out towards the Spiral. "Now, focus on your Light, Guardian. Gently offer a bit of it to the plant. Picture it like how you share your Light when reviving a fellow Guardian.

Uldren was tense and seemed unsure of himself, "I have never revived another. I am afraid."

Keeping her hand on his, Eva felt for the lonely man. "Then this will be good practice. Picture it as if you were touching it, not wanting to disturb a single leaf. Be gentle."

His breath slowing as he forcibly calmed himself, Uldren steadied his hand and closed his eyes. A gentle and warm light began to waft out towards the Etheric Spiral, bathing it in the gift of the Traveler. 

"Uldren Look!" His ghost said with a gasp, and the Awoken quickly pulled his hand back and out of Eva's hold, worried he had accidentally injured the plant. Instead, it was positively blooming. The radiant orange and yellow fronds spiraling up the stem shone vibrantly, with no signs of curling or wilting.

"I believe plants know when someone cares for them, and they respond to that kindness. I can tell you care very much for this one, Uldren. It's reaction proves that." Eva said, her smile drawing out a faint smile of his own. "Now, why don't we sit down for some pie together, hm?" 

Still somewhat cautious, Uldren gently sat himself down at the table. He dared not even breathe on the plant in case that might somehow break the magic that had rejuvenated it. Wanting to spur his sense of curiosity, and reassure him that there was nothing to fear now for his beloved plant, Eva picked up the small pot and offered it to him with the excuse of needing room for the pie.

Uldren obliged, gingerly taking the pot and setting it aside as Eva brought out plates and the pie from her basket and sat opposite him. She took out a knife to cut the pie and noticed with a sinking heart his involuntary flinch at the sight of a 'weapon'. 

"Here, why don't you cut it for us?" Eva offered, handing him the knife, with the handle pointed towards him. Uldren looked at the knife, a primal fear in the eyes of a being who couldn't die.

"Go on." Pulled Pork encouraged, "I'll bet it tastes delicious." The ghost projected lines across the surface of the blackberry pie to help out, "Here, cut along these lines and the pieces will come out all the same size."

"Alright." Uldren said hesitantly, taking the knife and following his ghost's instructions. When finished, Eva handed him a plate, and used a fork to slip a slice of pie out from the rest and onto his plate. The blackberry juices ran out from the sides in a tantalizing display of it's soft texture, and the warm smell made Uldren's mouth water in anticipation. 

After serving him, Eva plated her own slice of pie and smiled at Uldren, "Thank you for sharing this day with me. Crimson Days are a very special time for us to show we appreciate each other."

Pulled Pork nodded, "That's right. Remember when I was telling you about holidays? See? We're celebrating one now!"

Uldren looked down at the pie, then up at Eva, and asked the question she had been expecting, "Why? Why celebrate this holiday with me?"

Even though she had known the question would be asked, it still broke Eva's heart at hearing it. "I know you are not able to socialize with other guardians, Uldren. You feel different and apart from them and do not know why. But you deserve to know that not everyone will shy away from you in life. There are those who will want to reach out and befriend you. I know being the one to open up first can be hard, but that's why I wanted to spend today with you, so you wouldn't have to take that step just yet. You have a kind heart, Uldren," Eva said, looking down at the Etheric Spiral he had been so diligently trying to save, "I am just one of what will become many who see that in you. Now, eat up. The pie tastes best when warm."

Uldren blinked away tears that had started to form at his eyes, and picked up the fork, scooping up some pie. Closing his eyes, he took a bite, and felt the morsel explode with flavor in his mouth, an affirmation of everything Eva had just said. He swallowed, and opened his eyes to see her smiling at him. In a moment of vulnerability with his new friend, Uldren smiled back.


End file.
